Need You Now
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: Porque te necesito como mas que a nada en este mundo, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que fui al dejarte ir sin mas...


Holo! Como estan mis amigos Fickers? La verdad es que soy nueva en el mundo LoK, aunque sigo la serie como si de mi vida se tratase XD.

Este es un Songfic, el primero que hago, y se ubica durante una noche entre las dos semanas que pasaron desde la Convergencia Armonica hasta el inicio del Libro 3. Espero que lo disfruten...

_**Disclaimer**_: Nada del mundo de Lok me pertenece, sino a los maravillosos Michael Dante Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p><strong>.:<strong> Need You Now **:.**

_Picture perfect memories,__  
><em>_Scattered all around the floor.__  
><em>_Reaching for the phone 'cause__  
><em>_I can't fight it anymore.__  
><em>_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
><em>_For me it happens all the time._

Sentado en la silla, frente a mi escritorio. Aun en ropa interior miro hacia la ventana, luego hacia la puerta, y finalmente se detiene frente al intercomunicador que la Jefa Beifong tiene para comunicarse con Tenzin en la Isla Templo del Aire.

Cada minuto que paso aquí solo, es una tortura contigo corriendo por la estación de policía. Mi inconsciente jugando con mi cordura, haciendo me imaginar esos zafiros azules brillar en la oscuridad.

_It's a quarter after one,__  
><em>_I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_but I lost all control and I need you now.__  
><em>_And I don't know how I can do without,__  
><em>_I just need you now._

Han pasado 15 minutos de la una, y mi mente no deja de divagar en tu recuerdo. En la soledad y el silencio tu risa irrumpe en mis oídos. Veo sombras correr detrás de mi, y me giro esperando verte. Me lavanto de la silla y corro siguiendo como un gran imbécil al producto de inconsciente que desea desequilibrarme mentalmente.

Llego al pasillo central, chocando con todo en la oscuridad. Te pierdo de vista, aunque en realidad nunca estuviste aquí.

_Another shot of whisky,__  
><em>_can't stop looking at the door.__  
><em>_Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
><em>_in the way you did before.__  
><em>_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.__  
><em>_For me it happens all the time._

Vuelvo a mi puesto, olvidando mi momento de locura. Me dirijo hacia la oficina de la Jefa, entro y rebusco hasta encontrar una gaveta con varias botellas de alcohol. No las bebe, porque están llenas y cerradas, pero se que a veces anhela hacerlo. Pero su increíble orgullo no se lo permite, no le permite fundirse en la bebida para olvidar las penas de lo que hubiera sido.

Cojo el whisky y tomo un vaso de su escritorio, salgo y me recuesto en la silla que rechina bajo mi peso. Mis codos hacen presión contra la mesa mientas abro la botella y me sirvo un trago. Quiero escuchar tus pasos suaves traspasar esa puerta, pero me ilusiono en vano. Quiero sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi torso, abrazándome como antes. Quiero sentir el calor de tu aliento sobre el mío, y anhelo el momento en que nuestros labio se unen en un beso apasionado que nunca fue y tampoco será gracias a mi idiotez. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza con nada. Un secreto que nunca nadie conocerá… Cuando bese a Asami en ese deposito de la compañía Sato vacio, a solo unos días de haber terminado contigo en esta misma oficina, aun te imaginaba frente a mí, tu calor junto al mío, pero eso no era cierto…

_It's a quarter after one,__  
><em>_I'm a little drunk,__  
><em>_And I need you now.__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_but I lost all control and I need you now.__  
><em>_And I don't know how I can do without,__  
><em>_I just need you now._

La bebida quema en mi garganta, como tu imagen en mi corazón. Siento como una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla, y la dejo hacer su recorrido hasta colgar por mi mandíbula. Necesito que tu voz entre por mis oídos, llenándome de paz. Necesito tus dedos entrelazados en mi cabello cuando nuestros labios se apegan a no soltarse entre ellos. Necesito sentir el calor de tu cuerpo rozando con el mío, como en aquella noche en la que fuimos felices el uno con el otro, en esa cueva del Templo alejada de todo el bullicio y contacto del resto. Nuestros cuerpos danzando en ese vaivén infernal, nunca olvidare mi nombre escapando por tu boca en la última instancia. Nos nos importaba nada, salvo el estar junto al otro.

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.__  
><em>_It's a quarter after one,__  
><em>_I'm all alone and I need you now.__  
><em>_And I said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.__  
><em>_And I don't know how I can do without,__  
><em>_I just need you now,__  
><em>_I just need you now._

Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de cuánto te necesito. Y también de lo estúpido que fui al dejarte ir de esa manera, tan dulce y cariñosa para que no creas que esos seis meses que estuvimos juntos no significaron nada para mi, por mas que en mi interior rogaba por que te enojaras y me golpearas o gritaras, para no tener que verte aceptando la situación, dejándome en esa fría habitación con toda la culpa del mundo, y mi vida derrumbándose frente a mis ojos. Preferiría que me hirieras que me dejaras sin sentir nada, vacio e infeliz. No quería verte mal, y no lo hice. Simplemente lo asimilaste y te fuiste. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si tus ojos hubieran derramado unas cuantas lágrimas me hubiera arrepentido e implorado tu perdón, para no dañarte. Pero no dijiste nada, solo que se había acabado y luego me besaste y te correspondí. No fue un beso normal, ni de amor. Fue un beso de dolor y despedida, un desesperado deseo tácito de estar soñando la situación.

_Oh, baby I need you now._

Oh, cariño. No sabes cuanto te necesito en este momento.

Cierro mis ojos cuando escucho el timbre del intercomunicador sonar. Me extraño y dudo en levantar en altavoz, pero sigue sonando y no me resisto.

- Hola? Mako? – tu voz sonaba confusa y algo somnolienta. Mi cerebro no podía procesar mi sorpresa, pero al instante supe que de seguro era otro juego de mi mente.

- Korra, eres tu? En verdad eres tu? – Tenia que asegurarme que no me lo estaba imaginando, era su voz, su aterciopelada voz.

- Si cariño, y no sabes cuanto te necesito. – No cavia en felicidad, comencé a murmurar cosas que ni yo mismo entendía. – Mako!

- Mako? Mako! – su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse hasta cambiar a una que me costaba identificar, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que había cometido un error.

- ¿Asami? – dije lleno de desilusión, cosa que paso de ser percibido por la otra chica.

- Si, Mako… Quería decirte algo, pero sabes que? Olvídalo, creo que estas un poco ansioso. Adiós. – La línea se corto y arroje el altavoz contra la pared…

Ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto la necesito.

De cuanto te necesito _amor mio._

* * *

><p>Okey! No se si se entendio el final, pero es los mas corto que e escrito, haci que porfass no seais muy duros conmigo.<p>

Un poco de Makorra no le hace mal a nadie, y de veras no me gusto como termino la relacion entre ellos.

*Alerta Spoilers*

¿¡Que es eso de que Asami y Korra solo estaban destinadas a ser sus mejores amigas?! ¿¡Y que el amor de su vida aun no habia llegado?!

Se dan cuenta de que han roto miles de corazones de Fangirls! *agonia de fangirls*

...

Ahora si, espero que les haya gustado, la cancion es de Adele y tiene el nombre del fic, Need You Now.

Recuerden que los Reviews alimentan la imaginacion de todoa aqui, asique no seais muy tacaños XDXD...

Besitos con kigfucdvbfhilewughoegnv *letritas de amor*

:)


End file.
